I'll Be Waiting
by Fantasy Lover Kaylin
Summary: Hi! I'm so sorry because I've lost my password to my other account (Kaylin Winters1) abd this is connected to my FB so I can get back in it (thank God!). - It is 1938 and Liz is a young mother who has just found out that her husband has been drafted for World War 2. Henry has waited for as long as was possible to tell her. There is no longer any more time and he has come clean onl
1. chapter 1

Hi! This is my second fic and since I love to read and write period pieces I've decided to take Madam Secretay back in time! I am in college so I won't be updating as quickly as I'd like to but i hope you all stick with me! I hope you like it! Reviews are welcomed! Thanks for reading!

P.S.- I have another account that I won't be using anymore (kaylin994) so this story is from that account and was uploaded today on that account:)

 _It is 1938 and Liz is a young mother who has just found out that her husband has been drafted for World War 2. Henry has waited for as long as was possible to tell her. There is no longer any more time and he has come clean only to watch her heart break at the mention of him fighting. Now she must watch as the man she loves leaves her and their children behind to fight. However, she feels there is something strange about the whole thing._

 _Let's pretend that America came into the war earlier and that the US Army is searching everyone's homes and associates for information of Nazi sympathizers. Everyone is on edge and false accusations have ended in lives being destroyed. The story starts before Elizabeth and Henry meet and the Faulkner family is suspected of being traitors._

Henry opens his eyes to a bright and yet at the same time, dull day. 'Strange', he thought. He hops out of bed only to hear the door bell being pounded against the wooden door. He races to he door in hopes of not keeping the sound from waking his family.

He opens it to find a young boy holding a telegram in his right hand. Henry is reaching to take the telegram from the boy, who says "Heil Hitler! This is a message from the highest office of the Third Reich. It must be opened immediately! Your answer will be needed in a weeks time. Heil!" He marches off towards his bicycle and speeds off.

'What the...' Henry thinks.


	2. Two

EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH

Henry shuts the door quietly, shaking his head at the boy. It was strange yes, but he was more suspicious of the circumstances of the country. Why was he getting mail from Germany? He knew of no one over there and knew that if word got put that he was getting German mail he'd be investigated. This was no place for people to be so careless because that carelessness could mean the worst things for you. This could spell trouble for everyone on the block- especially for Her. He didn't want her to get in trouble. He couldn't let anyone find out. He went to the back and started a fire hoping to get the letter burned quickly before the weekly checks came around to their block.

EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH

Meanwhile...

Two doors down a girl with golden hair was ferociously trying to scrub away her fathers latest beating. "It's not his fault. I should've made sure nothing remained for the searchers to find..." she thought. Elizabeth Faulkner was an American of German ancestry and in these times that was as dangerous as being of Japanese or Italian ancestry. Her family were very wealthy in the sense of money and material possessions. They have power. HAD power. Before the Germans abroad started the World War. Before they had friends and they had allies and they had fame. Everyone wanted to be around them and be them. Now everyone wants them gone. Their houses were checked twice a week instead of once. Simply because of who they were. Elizabeth realized that it didn't matter if they were allies to the Allied Powers- they were now enemies because of their roots and they would forever be considered enemies. She had heard of the rumors of Germans, Italians and Japs being sent to work camps have been swirling around since that fateful day in Pearl Harbor after the Japs bombed it. She feared for the lives of those men, women and children who had the misfortune of being who they were in the wrong time. They more than likely had never had a simply Anti American or pro Nazi Germany feeling but were targeted by those they called friends who had immediately grown suspicious of anyone who was different. This was why her father was so bitter. The war had taken quite the toll on her father. She couldn't blame him for his actions. Just two years ago her family was riding high on influence and wealth and everything you could dream of. Now they had nothing but a bug house filled with worthless (no one was buying from suspected German sympathizers) trinkets and no friends. Because of this foolish war she has lost everything and people stayed away from anyone who had been accused of suspected of being traitors because they cousins dare be associated with these people. She stared crying. These people used to be my friends. We used to play in the school yard during recess and study in groups in school. The disassociation began quickly. First she stopped being invited to places with her other friends, then they stopped answering her calls or calling her, then they stopped speaking to her altogether. Finally she and others who were if suspicious ancestry or families were called down to the principal office and told they could no longer attend the school. They were told their presence distracted the other students. They were told they scared the other students. She cried and cried until no tears would fall. Everything was gone just like that and who knew when they'd be able to pick up the pieces and start anew.

I wish this war had never started. I wish people would just accept everyone. It was a wish she knew to be too foolish to ever come true. The war had brought destruction and things said and done couldn't be taken back.* she thought. Her entire life had been destroyed in just a few short months.

EH

EH

EH

EH

EH

EH

 _My first reviewer Spamez hi! I was trying to upload more of the story but it obviously didn't work so I'll be uploading chapter two today! And thank you. I think it's interesting to imagine the characters in different eras. I'll be uploading every week depending on how much I get done and how much time I have:) Reviews are welcomed! Thanks!_


	3. Three

Hey guys!

So I've been working hard on this and though I do have enough to publish another chapter I'm sticking with my every week posting until I get used to this sort of thing. I just wanted to update you all.

I hope you guys love the back in time aspect I'm doing for this story. I love to read and watch stories that take place before our time because it's interesting to see what people were like (the ones that are researched thoroughly are the best ones).

So just wanted to give you all a little update!

This next chapter will give you all what you've been waiting for! The meeting!


	4. Four

_This is the meeting. I will go into further detail of the actual "date" in the next chapter._

EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH

The next day Elizabeth went to the market to get groceries for her mother who is too frightened to go out in fear of the mobs that drove them from their former home to the ghetto. She goes because if she didn't no one would and they'd have nothing to eat. Her father is too drowned in his liquor to care about the state of the household her brother is out in the city trying to reclaim the family name as a doctors assistant. His dream is to become a doctors but she knows his war may have very well ruined his chances of any school accepting him simply because of who he was.

When she got to the market she took out her cloth grocery bag began to stuff things into it.

"Two cartons of eggs, two pounds bologna, two cartons milk, one pound cheese, gloves for mother..."

She ignored the glances and whispers of those around her and went about the store looking for her groceries. She was surprised she had no run-ins with certain people who decided they wanted to make trouble. She paid and left the market and headed to the bus stop.

Elizabeth is riding home on the bus and next to her sits a man who she notices has been staring at her the entire ride. Nowadays when people stare it's because they are suspicious of her ancestry and they suspect her of being a spy. She felt this man suspected as such but the way he was staring no other had. It created a sense of dread in her stomach. When the bus stopped he got up, turned to her and spit on her dress. "That's for your father, you stupid Italian bitch. Why don't you all leave and take the others with you?" Others nodded their agreement as he turned and walked off the bus. She pulled up her coat around her cheeks as tears silently made their way down them. She didn't understand how people could be so cruel in the world. They would claim to be fighting the oppressors abroad and come back and treat those different the same way but in the name of justice and truth. She felt they were living lies and making her and others suffer for actions they were not responsible for.

"Hi." She heard a voice. She looked up and saw this boy about her age if not a little older smiling at her.

"Hi."

"Don't pay attention to those people. They're not with your time."

"I try. But they're everywhere destroying everything we've built."

"If you let them see that they're affecting you they'll keep on. It's be better to not react to them at all. Oh! Where are my manners, my name is Henry McCord. And may I ask who this lovely golden rose is?"

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Faulkner. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. You live around here?"

"No, I take the bus from uptown to this market. People don't ask as many questions down here than they do where I'm from. Up there they're nosy of the happenings in their neighbors lives. I'd rather not associate with them. Especially since they'd rather not acknowledge that my family and others like ours even exist anymore." She said blinking back tears with a sad smile.

He looked at her. Her with her sad blue eyes and golden hair. "You know what? I think you deserve a break. Wanna stop by the ice cream parlor?"

"Y-y-yes. I'd love to but I've got to be heading home soon."

"15 minutes. That's all."

She smiled. "Okay!"

They headed towards the door and got off when the bus came to a stop. He grabbed her bag of groceries and helped her down the stairs.

They started towards the parlor with their hoods up against the cold.

EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH


	5. Five

Hey! I know I've been gone for about two weeks but I had a pretty busy couple of weeks in school. I promise chapter four will be uploaded soon. I I also have a WattPad account-


End file.
